rylonsmandaloriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Aka'an Tal
Aka'an Tal was a Mandalorian during the Great Galatic War and the Cold War that followed. During his lifetime he was known best for serving as a Captain in the Mandalorian Army during the Great War, leading Aliit Tal as Chieftian, and being a close advisor to Mand'alor Te Implaceable. General Information "Don't you know better than to argue with a Mandalorian?" '- Aka'an Tal'' '''Species/Race: Human - Bloodlines traced back to Mandalore during the Mandalorian Wars. Not of Taung descent. Name: Aka'an Middle Name: '''N/A '''Last Name: Tal Nickname: Skap, Kaan Aliases: Skapek Skocap, Benom Retrev Gender: Male Date of Birth: 3,677 BBY (24 BTC) Place of Birth: Iego, Outer Rim Date of Death: '''3,728 - 3,725 BBY (27 - 30 ATC) '''Place of Death: Unknown Age: 24 at Treaty of Courscant (34 at the start of the game.) Height: 5'10 Weight: 175 Lbs Hair Color/Style: Short, wavy brown (Rarely Seen) Facial Appearance: Scars around his face, rugged, with some facial hair (Rarely Seen) Eye Color: Brown Body Appearance: Average build, scar on right shoulder from Lightsaber Burn. Tanish skin. (Rarely Seen without Armor on) Home Planet: Iego Current Residence: N/A Allegiance: Mand'alor, Mando'ade, and Currently the Empire. Profession: Bounty Hunter, Strategist, and Historian. Armor/Clothes: Customized and slimmed down Neo-Crusader Armor. Padded fibers for movement along joints, with heavy armor plating to protect vital areas. Black main, with Red trim. (Gold with Black trim during Great War Campaigns.) Primary Weapon: Dual Heavily Modified Mandalorian Disintegrators that were given to him by his father. Although highly illegal to carry, Aka'an usually has little problems with the authorities. Secondary Weapons: High Powered Mandalorian Assault rifle with long range and stopping power, but slow firing. Two custom made real metal swords (He prefers the weight and feel of real metal over viroblades) with a small Mythosaur skull on each of them near the hilt. Miscellaneous Items: Colors on his Armor represent his family and clan he comes from. He bears small marks and insignias on his right bicep armor plate representing honors and awards from battles and campaigns he fought in during the Great War. He wears a necklace with a golden moon shape, with a mythosaur skull in the middle of it, representing the forgotten Mandalorians who settled on Iego, (Planet of a Thousand moons) after the Mandalorian Wars. Various amounts of ammo and grenades carried in his belt or bandolier (If worn). In his personal pack he carries a small holoprojector, three die, a small amount of rations, a small kolto pack, and a combat knife. Family and Close Friends: ' '+ Arix Skocap - Father '- ''Deceased. (died 3,660 BBY during the defeat of the Mandalorian Blockade.) Having been raised by his father, Arix's death greatly affected Aka'an. Regardless, Aka'an knows his father died honorable in the line of duty. '+ Evana Dena'an Skocap - Mother '- Alive. Even though his service to the Mandalorian's is time consuming he still finds small amounts of time to visit his home planet and his family there, including his mother. '''+ Rylon Khor - Brother - Deceased. (Died in the victory against the Republic and Jedi forces that trapped the Mandalorians on Illum) . Aka'an met Rylon during the Great War, as he was enlisting with the Mandalorians. Since then, Rylon has been a mentor and lifelong friend to Aka'an. He views Rylon as blood and would gladly die for him. + Kian "Kit" Tal - Friend - ''Deceased.'' (died 3,657 BBY during a small ForceRecon operation on Vjun.) ''During the late Mandalorian Campaigns in the Great War, a intellegent and cunning Squad Leader named Kit rose in the Mandalorian ranks. Aka'an took notice and adopted him into Aliit Tal. Over the course of a few months Kit and Aka'an had become great friends and worked well together. On a Search and Destroy operation to Vjun, Kit was killed by a Republic Marine, saving Aka'an's life in the process. '+ Roukoh and Galraan Kar'ta - Friends - Alive. Aka'an has known the Kar'ta brothers since his first enlistment with the Mandalorian Fleet in the Great War. Over time they have become great friends, often times seen joking around with one another. Having fought in dozens of battles together, Aka'an considers them brothers. '''+ Dax Kar'ta - Friend - Alive. ''Aka'an did not meet Dax untill the after the Treaty of Courscant had been signed, but have both served under Mand'alor Te Implaceable for sometime now. Aka'an respects Dax for his fighting ability and for his prestigious rank of Chieftain of Aliit Kar'ta. '+ Jarran Ohl - Friend - Alive. ''Aka'an and Jarran have been friends for a very long time. Aka'an and Jarran met on the first day of Aka'an's enlistment and bonded instantly. Seperated briefly during the conclusion of the Great War, Jarran and Aka'an reunited under Mand'alor Te Implaceable's reign and serve under him to this day. '+ Varren Do'Ordir - Friend - ''Alive.'' Aka'an and Varren met after he and his clan rallied to the Mand'alor's call. For a short time, Aka'an adopted him into Aliit Tal and taught him more of the Mando'ade. After fighting alongside of each other for a few months, Varren took the title of Chieftain of Aliit Do'Ordir. To this day, Aka'an thinks very highly of the new Cheiftain's skills in combat and his serious attitude towards the Mando'ade. Personality: He is not much for words with strangers. He is very untrusting of people since word has spread that Mandalore the Lesser was a puppet of the Empire. Raised a Mandalorian, he views the Resol'nare and his Mandalorian heritage as the very center of his life. He is fiercely loyal to those he respects and will follow them without question. He is a calm person in the heat of danger and is not one to rush into things blinded by rage and fury. Underneath his exterior, he has a profound curiosity and respect for Jedi as opponents. He has studied their culture and way of life in great detail in attempt to understand and best them in combat. Although he has slain many Jedi on the field of battle, he is anxious to best a Grand Council Member, representing the best of the best to Aka'an. On top of all this, he is merely a soldier of Mand'alor, doing his duty in hopes of one day renewing the Galaxy's fear of the Mandalorians. Additional Categories: Bounty Hunter: Currently Active Number of Bounties Captured: Classified by Imperial Records. Clearance Level Status: Rejected Number of Bounties Slain: Classified by Imperial Record. Clearance Level Status: Rejected. Biography Aka'an Tal, (Birth name of Aka'an Skocap) was born in 3,677 BBY on the planet Iego in the outer rim. His family were decendents of the Mandalorians exiled by the Republic at the end of the Mandalorian Wars. He was born into a rich Mandalorian culture and at a young age, began harsh training to shape him into a warrior. From the start of his training, Aka'an was always fond of history of the Mandalorians and of the galaxy's many wars and conflicts. This gave him an exceptional eye for battlefield strategy and helped him to quickly advance in the ranks witin his clan. By 3,661 BBY Aka'an and his village had heard the rumors of a galaxywide conflict, called the Great War, between the re-emerged Sith and the Republic. Aka'an and his fellow warriors were anxious for combat and eager to prove themselves against worthy foes. Answering the call to arms by a new Mand'alor, a few hundred warriors of Aka'an's clan left Iego and rallied with the thousands of Mandalorians massing on Mandalore. Aka'an quickly proved himself in a number of small skirmishes near Mandalorian space in the months following. Days after returning to Mandalore from a mission, Aka'an was summoned before the Mand'alor and was given the rank of Captain in preperation for the upcoming attack on the Republic's trade route of the Hydian Way. Honored, Aka'an accepted and vowed to lead his troops to victory and glory. After the easy victory over the Jedi in the first months of the blockade, Aka'an was stationed among the blockade fleet. For weeks Aka'an waited for a worthy challange to emerge from Republic space and dare to challange the massive Mandalorian fleet. His plea was soon answered when a group of daring smugglers attacked the fleet in 3,660 BBY. The Mandalorians, outmanuvered by the smuggler's small and nimble ships, were crushed and were forced to retreat in thier worst defeat since Malachor V. In the closing moments of the battle, Aka'an could only watch as his father's ship was destroyed in the final smuggler attack. Aka'an returned to Mandalore in ruins. The tales of Mandalorian invincibility were shattered and the clans fragmented as many left the order. Upon returning to Mandalore Aka'an took over Aliit Tal, made up of the Iegoian Mandalorians. Of the 435 initial members, 350 were slain in the humilating defeat at the Hydian Way, 60 returned to Iego, and only a small group of around 20 remained. Aka'an, honoring those who had fallen and to rally support to his clan, changed his name from Aka'an Skocap, to Aka'an Tal. Aka'an was soon approached by a man named Rylon Khor, a personal friend of his father and of Artus. Rylon knew the pain of losing a father, having lost his to the Jedi years earlier. With the Mandalorians in ruins, Aka'an and other prominant Mandalorian officers rallied their support to Rylon and his plans of rebuilding the Mandalorians. After the defeat of their blockade, Aka'an and many other Mandalorians still continued to fight in the Great War. But, as the war was drawing to a close and rumors of peace arose within the ranks of the Sith army, the Mandalorians formally renouced their alliance with them and withdrew into secrecy. In 3,653 BBY, the Treaty of Courscant was signed and the Great War came to a stalemated and controversial end, creating an undeclared Cold War between both sides. Aka'an and the newly established Mandalorians began to reappear in different sectors of the Galaxy conducting very secretive operations. No one was quite sure what the reformed Mandalorian's intentions were, but the galaxy were full of whispers and rumors of their current reapperance. Aka'an in the time after Artus' death, still leads Aliit Tal under the new Mand'alor te Implacable and is anxious to bring the Mandalorians back to center stage in the growing conflict. Category:Mandalorians